1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact retrofocus wide angle objective lens system of a long back-focal length adapted for use with a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, retrofocus objective lenses are configured to have a negatively refracting front lens assembly and a positively refracting rear lens assembly for the purpose of facilitating increase in the back-focal length thereof. This type of retrofocus objectives has been characterized by the difficulty of achieving a good standard of aberration correction because of the asymmetric configuration of the complete lens system. Further, in this type of objective, an increase in the overall physical length resulting from, for example, decreasing the number of lens components constituting the complete lens system, or the diameter of the front lens component, makes it more difficult to compensate for various aberrations.